


Bring it on Home to Me

by luxremanet (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Facial Shaving, Getting Back Together, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Song Lyrics, Vaginal Fingering, lightis, nokurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luxremanet
Summary: "What?" Noctis laughed. "No. No way. With all due respect, the beard stays.""With all duerespect Your Majesty, you look like you've woken up from a ten year nap and still haven't had enough sleep."Obligatory OTP trope where A shaves B's beard with a straight razor and things turn heated.Lightis. AU. Crossover. Smut. TimeSkip!Noctis.





	Bring it on Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends. three things:
> 
> 1\. i was supposed to write a fluff piece with my otp slow dancing to 70s ballads but then i sneezed and.  
> i mean there's _still_ dancing, it's just the horizontal sort *snorts*
> 
> 2\. no, i haven't abandoned my WiPs (esp the lightis ones) i just have a busy life outside of the internet. we'll get there lmao
> 
> 3\. there are youtube links littered in this fic, and they're the part of the song i hear playing during certain scenes. cheers ao3 for making me go Extra with this.  
> songs used:  
> Bring it on Home to Me - Sam Cooke  
> Fooled Around and Fell In Love - Elvin Bishop  
> Come and Get Your Love - Redbone
> 
> enjoy!

If you asked Noctis, he never considered himself lazy, just...delayed, in some respects. When hard work was required he put in the effort, and when he put in the effort, he was terrifyingly thorough. He'd never given any thought to how he looked while working--because what did it matter when a) the job got done b) he looked good with a beard (ask the two million stalkers on his Instagram) c) he was the King of Lucis and more importantly c) he was  _fucking King of Lucis_. He did suspect that he'd never given his overall appearance any consideration on how it would affect his work because no one worth listening to had ever brought it up as an issue in the first place.

(Secretly, he also did suspect it was because people feared him too much to offend him. He was, after all, only one of the most powerful men in the world.)

And then his ex went and became one such person he couldn't afford to ignore: Commander of the Kingsglaive. Avoid maybe, but not forever even though the breakup had been his idea in the first place.  Objectively speaking, there was no one else better suited to succeed Drautos who didn't have Cor's endorsement. She deserved it, had worked her whole life to get there.  He had to break up with her before the media could twist it into dirty nepotism.  

Even though objectively speaking she was _gorgeous_ : mesmerizing green-blue eyes, full lips, endless legs, especially when wrapped around him while he--

Lightning's hands slammed onto the War Table, jolting him back to life.

"It's just not professional!" she declared exasperatedly, eyes blazing. "You are King, Your Majesty, not some... _scrub_  who crawled in out of Duscae. You have to dress and look the part or else people won't take you seriously."

"Who's not taking me seriously?" Noctis demanded, but Lightning was a dam that had finally burst, and there was no stopping the rage and frustration spilling over. Wisely, he clamped his mouth shut and decided to let the storm run its course; any man with half a brain knew how well women took to being interrupted.  Especially when said women were proficient in all manner of weaponry and breaking bones. 

Keeping silent also made it easier to look his fill when she was distracted--pacing back and forth and ranting and not once looking in his direction. She always dressed well while visiting the palace though his throat always felt particularly parched when he watched her hips sway in a pencil skirt and heels...  

"...you've seen how I run the Glaive--I don't 'nag' for the hell of it; I nag because I give a shit!" Lighting gestured at all of him. "I'm nagging  _you_  because I don't know if you care, or if your people know that you do. Appearances are everything in politics: if you don't dress like you have your shit together, people won't believe you do."

She came to a stop in front of him, hands on her hips, sounding slightly winded. 

Lately it was getting harder to fight the urge to kiss her.   Noctis heaved a sigh, settling for running a hand through his hair instead.  "Alright."

"Alright?"

"I'll make an effort." He gestured vaguely. "Put on a suit, put on a tie --"

"--shave your beard," Lightning added-

" _What_?" Noctis laughed. "No. _No way_. With all due respect, the beard stays."

Lightning looked at him incredulously. "With all due _respect_ _Your Majesty_ , you look like you've woken up from a ten year nap and still haven't had enough sleep."

Noctis pressed his lips together, scowling. Lightning scowled back for a bit, but eventually threw her hands in the air, letting out a sigh. 

"Have fun getting mocked at the Summit."

Summit, right. Was that the one in Tenebrae—he thought he had _weeks_ to prepare for it--

Shit. Lightning was halfway toward the door already, on her way to kicking him out of her good books forever--

"Wait!" Noctis called. He hoped he didn't sound desperate. Lightning turned warily. He scratched the back of his neck fighting a blush. "I guess a trim couldn't hurt?"

It was the first time in a long while the smile on her face wasn't polite or forced.

The first time in long a while it felt like his ribs were ten sizes too small for his heart, beating rapidly in his chest.  
 

. . .

 

In the three years since Noctis pulled the breaks on their relationship, Lightning met and befriended a guy who owned a barbershop.  Said guy had been borderline ecstatic to lend her the place for the night, so long as he could be allowed to brag to a rival that the King himself came here.

Noctis took his time to inspect the photographs on the walls while she set up. A good number of them were celebrities, but there were a few group shots of the Glaive as well.  They weren't in uniform, but Noctis recognized her teammates—now subordinates, regardless. Snow, Fang, Sazh, Hope.  They were Lightning's friends and when things cooled between her and Noctis, they loyally distanced themselves as well.  Sometimes, when Noctis passed them in the halls, and they bowed in acknowledgement, he wondered if they resented him. Fang always seemed to be cracking her knuckles when he spoke to her, as if preparing to give him the beating of his life.

"Some visit regularly, most have to be told." Lightning called from the sink, lathering some soap in a dish.

Noctis stopped in front of a photograph of her and a good-looking man who wasn't a glaive, but featured in all the photos she was in.  His arm was always draped casually over her shoulder, sometimes around her hip with a smirk.

"Boyfriend?" he teased, trying to squash the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

" _Complicated_." corrected Lightning with a sigh.  “He lives in Accordo.”  

Noctis stared, heart sinking through the hardwood floor.  That wasn't a confirmation, but it also wasn't strictly speaking denial, either.  

Lightning tilted her head at him, frowning.  "Are you gonna sit or..."

Noctis sagged into the chair sullenly without another word.

 

. . .

 

As a kid Noctis sometimes tagged along with Regis to the barbers so he was familiar with the lather, hot towel, pre-shave process. As an outsider looking in the whole ordeal appeared tedious, obnoxious and over the top, but five minutes in the chair and he was in heaven. The hot towel on his face was so relaxing, he felt as if they were absorbing, possibly undoing the rapid ageing that late nights at the office had inflicted on his complexion.  

"You should sleep." Lightning said, massaging the towel gently into his skin. Noctis chuckled tiredly.  

"So you can slit my throat and turn me into a pie?" 

"You’re the worst," he heard her mutter, moving away to mix something at the sink.

“Best first date ever.” said Noctis. Lightning rolled her eyes.   

A few minutes later, the towel was removed, Noctis also choosing to ditch his tee-shirt as well. She draped a dry one across his shoulders, and tucked another below his neck and collarbone. There was soap in a lather sitting in a dish and a tiny bowl of shampoo water on a table that she had wheeled over from the sink. The shampoo water was exactly that: a mixture of shampoo and water for lubricating parts of the skin in case they dried out, she explained.

"Just relax.  Pretend you're dead or something. Or sleep. You need it."

And then she went to work.

Fifteen minutes later, Noctis was at the crossroads between Heaven and Hell, his entire body feeling anything but dead or sleepy, especially below the belt. Three years of polite, estranged distance, of staring after her whenever she left a room, of hearing crushing rumors that she was back on the dating circuit or worse, engaged, and now here she was, closer than he'd ever thought he'd get a chance to be again; the heat from her body threatening to immolate him from the inside out.  The fan overhead was no help--apparently there was only one speed: _torture Noctis_ , and that coupled with the fact that he got a mouthwatering view of her breasts jutting out of her blouse, almost touching his face whenever she leaned in had him wanting to snatch the razor away and stab himself in the eye.  

Worse still was the fact that she did not speak while she worked, leaving him no room to concentrate or run away from the pervasive thoughts and memories filling his head. She still used the same moisturizer: tenebraen cheery blossom, leide pear, fresh mimosa petals, white jasmine, sandalwood. He knew the ingredients because she liked making her own, liked when he helped her make it. Of course, they often made more of a mess when that happened, but the naked, sweaty, sated aftermath was worth it - pressing kisses into her hair while she curled up into him and tucked her head under his chin; told him she had never really cared for the future until she met him...

In the corner, the radio filled the silence between them, but it was just Noctis' luck that it was [_their_ song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZB4jcPmFGo).   The song that had been playing at the Kingsglaive Ball, where he'd first saw her, and nervously worked up the courage to talk. 

_("I know I laughed when you left/But now I know I only hurt myself")_

Idiot.

"Who's an idiot?" Lightning asked.

Fuck.  "Nothing, just uh..." he wrenched his gaze away from her mouth up to the ceiling in time "just tired."

Tired from staring at her lips all night, tired of desperately wanting to kiss her run his hands over her, feel her, make her nipples hard as her presence alone was making him…

"Hold still, almost done." Lightning said.  She tilted his neck up, and gently skimmed the blade up along his Adam's apple, careful and precise--a crucial time to hold still, but at that moment Noctis' body wanted to do everything but that.

He sucked in a breath and just prayed to whatever deity was listening that she didn't look down, because there was no way his erection would go unnoticed.  He wanted to haul her up against his body, make her feel what she was doing to him, feel his cock throbbing against her, _inside_ her.  At the same time, he also felt that setting himself on fire would also be a nice reprieve--the still working part of his brain knew that it wouldn't be fair to her. She had moved forward. It was time for him to do the same, too.

[At long last, Lightning lowered the razor](https://youtu.be/DyMMEmwFQUE?t=134) and set about patting a cool towel against his face, followed by moisturizer. The memories, the scent and feel of her hands, the _heat_ of her consuming him, the fact that he'd ever thought letting go had ever been a good idea--watching her walk away was suddenly all too much to bear.  

He caught her fingers just as she prepared to roll the table back to the sink, turning her back to him. Lightning stilled immediately as he sat up, eyes narrowed and wary. Noctis waited for the inevitable punch to the face, and when it didn't come he decided to test the waters. Lightly, he ran a hand around her waist and nudged her closer. This time she moved. Her hand came up and he braced himself, flinching when it rested against his cheek. 

"I cut you," she murmured, tapping gently at a spot under his eye.  "Sorry--"

"I've done worse to you."

He crossed the divide and kissed her. She responded almost instantaneously: hands looping around his neck, kissing him back; slower than he would have liked, but no less drugging.  He endured the slower pace to let her catch up; it had been so long--she needed time to adjust.  He was the asshole who'd broken her heart after all--but when he felt her lips smile against his, he realized she’d been toying with him.

Determined not to waste any more time, he tightened his arm securely around her waist and hauled her up so that she straddled his lap, skirt hitching up until her thighs pressed along his legs. She smirked and ground her hips in a circle against the now very noticeable, dampened bulge in his jeans, sinuously slow in the way she knew he loved and despised.  

“Missed me?” Lightning teased. Not caring for an answer, she unfurled the tails of her blouse without further preamble and started unbuttoning, continuing to grind against him. His grip tightened on her thighs, anchoring himself to her, losing himself in delicious friction. Eos, it had been way too long, he thought, sliding his hands up her hips, rucking her skirt up further, squeezing her breasts through the lace of her bra.  

_Way, way too long…_

"I think I like you like this," Lightning murmured. "Tortured, desperate... _guilty_..."

She leaned in again, and Noctis forgot how to think. Open mouthed kisses were peppered along his neck and shoulder, unhurried and suctioning, hands sliding up his chest, nails raking gently through his hair.  But then she pulled back, and the look she gave him made him want to slice his own arm off. "I understand why you did it, but it's just a  _job,_ Noct _._ "

 _It's not_ , Noctis thought, raising himself on his elbows, kissing her even more desperately than before. He knew her, knew what it meant to her. He wasn't going to let her chance--

He let out another groan when she rubbed herself harder against his erection, feeling his balls tighten painfully. Eos, even through the layers of clothing separating them he could _feel_ her: wet, willing,  _ready_.

He rolled his hips upwards to match her rhythm. "A job  _you_ …worked  _hard_  for...and  _deserved_ ," he insisted breathlessly. "I _inherited_ …never had to…never had to…work for it…" And then he was done talking. Actions would succeed where words failed him.  
  
"Noct--" she broke off with a moan, burying her face in his neck when he slid a finger then another inside her, stretching her out, pumping slowly, getting her wetter, slicker. 

 _Hotter_.

He strained to be inside her, desperate to the point of madness, but a part of him wanted to see her come apart, the way he had been all night; the way he had been for three _years._ For the most part it was working: her moans were growing louder, more frustrated, moving her hips more urgently against his fingers, trying to take him deeper. He'd never seen anything, felt anything more intoxicating than the sight of her writhing above him with almost reckless abandon, sweaty and red-faced, nipples hard and straining through the lace of her bra. He could feel her folds, slick and swollen and beginning to tighten around him.  Gods, she was close.

"I swear to Etro if you don't--" another moan ripped from her lips when he crooked his fingers inside her, worked his fingers faster.  Smirking at this point wasn't beneath him now. 

"If I don't…?"

"Noct--fuck, oh _fuck_ , " her fingernails dug into his skin while she clung tightly to his shoulders. Her breasts pressed against his chest, hips sinking further onto him --anything to take him deeper. He reached up with his free hand, kneading her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers before sucking one into his mouth. She cried out, stilling as her orgasm rolled over her. Noctis did not relent, even as she shuddered through the aftershocks, continuing to work his fingers, stopping only when she finally slumped boneless and liquefied on top of him, panting hard into his ear.  She whimpered a little as he withdrew his fingers.

Noctis tilted her head up and kissed her, slow and deep, reverent. His hands ghosted up along the ridges of her spine, fingers toying with her bra clasp. "I hate it when you call me 'Your Majesty'. Like we're strangers..."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" she whispered. Noctis heard the sound of his zipper sliding down and lifted his hips a little to help her work his erection free.

"I…wanted…" he groaned, head thunking back into the headrest as she started pumping him, thumb smearing the tip where he was _dripping_. She kissed his neck, tongue paying particular attention to the vulnerable spot just beneath his ear. Her lips were liquid fire, igniting every single cell in his body as they moved against sweat-slickened skin.

"You…wanted...?"

Her. Always her. "No one else," Noctis groaned, grinding desperately into her hand, " _never_ anyone else."

Eos, he needed to be inside her right--

He went completely mindless when she held him up and slowly sank onto him, slickened folds enveloping his cock greedily, inch by torturous inch until their hips finally touched.  She planted her hands on his chest and pulled herself upward, till only the tip of him remained inside her, rolling her hips hard on the down-stroke, drawing out breathy moans from the both of them.  Still deliberately slow, still slightly vindictive.   

"With all due respect... _Your Majesty_ ," she moaned, punctuating her words with thrusts, "you're...an  _idiot_."   

Noctis wrapped an arm tight around her waist and warp-flipped them over, wrapping her legs around his waist.  He loomed over her, grinning.

“Not an idiot. Just… _delayed_.”

[He leaned down for another kiss.  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkr77jE5GFY)


End file.
